interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Italy
A latecomer to the Great Game, Italy's colonial aspirations have always been thwarted countless times throughout all history, but there has been a lucky break. Although isolated from all foreign trade due to the all-pervasive straitjacket imposed by the British and the French around the Middle East, it would seem that Italy's lucky star shines bright with recent political unrest in Africa and the Balkans. There could be an opportunity for Italy at work now, but it would take strong men, iron hands and hearts of stone to see the fledgling Italian empire stand toe-to-toe with the world's big superpowers.ms:Empayar Itali Gameplay Italy is a rather peculiar faction. It has almost no economic bonuses, but the ability to create better scout units and to spawn warships at sea. Additionally, Italy's tanks are cheap to produce - they have no ramp costs - and fast, but tend to be warriors in tin armour where others use steel. Its artillery, however, are another story - they may be artillery, but they never need to deploy to be used, and also are sufficiently armoured to act as tank destroyers! At the beginning of the game, the Italian player will either begin with the whole map explored, or the use of 3 scouts to be used as one wills. These scouts could potentially be a game-winner - they receive extra resources from the ruins you collect, and are more efficient in what they do. Thus, the scouts can be used to do all sorts of things: gather ruin resources and information, and harass the enemy or even destroy facilities to facilitate your own growth. Thus the Italian commander may need to concentrate on two things: the use of commandos to scout out enemy positions, and coordination of his or her armour and infantry. The Semovente line of SPGs are indeed formidable against armour, but suffer from poor reload rates. Thus, make it a habit to use your commandos to scout out the battlefield, and then use your tanks and infantry to screen your Semovente SPGs during heated battles. The SPGs should be able to take out a variety of units and fortifications, while your faster-moving tanks are best used to outrun and outflank the enemy's machine guns and infantry. Lastly, infantry can be used to screen your vehicles from antitank gun infantry and as an inexpensive meat shield. For all its innovativeness, however, Italian armour suffers considerably from not having a proper medium tank until later in the game. At sea, Italy does not have warships that are better, but that does not matter. With the ability to spawn cruisers at each dock built, the Italian marine arsenal is also a formidable one nonetheless - it can create cheap patrol boats using only wood and oil. The fact that Italy can get the battleship programme far more quickly than other factions already means that if sufficient resources were amassed, Italy is very much unstoppable on the surface. With this ability, one can easily assemble a navy rush with little time - use this ability to thus create a navy, and then use it to deny resource patches to your opponent, before finally using your troops to take on his cities. Unique units Infantry *Rifle infantry: Bersaglieri, Alpini *Assault units: Arditi 1-2 => Blackshirts Militia 3-4 => X MAS Battalion 5-6? possibly, Arditi are supplanted by Blackshirts if Italy goes fascist (Italy is incapable of researching labour organization) *SPECIAL: M battalion (only if hardcore fascism followed, they need a role and are based in the Bunker)? *Mounted infantry: Eugenio di Savoia Cav Div *Mech. inf: Divisione Celere *Heavy rifle: Solothurn S-18/100 3 *Machine gun: Breda M1937 3 *Special forces: Folgori Tanks *Tankettes: L3/35# 2 => L6/40 4 (only armoured units that are built from armoury not heavy engineering) *Light tanks: FT-17# => M14/41 5-6 *Medium tank: P 26/40 5 Artillery *Foot artillery: Schneider 13 => Ansaldo 140/49 *SPGs: Semovente 47/32 4 => S75/18 5 ? => Semovente 105/25 6 *Antitank: Hotchkiss-Laffly 25 mm, an upgrade of the Armoured Truck Other vehicles *AB Lancia IZ 1-2 => AB F611 3-4 => AB41 5-6 Special *Armed caravan^ *Armed merchant^ *Flamethrower infantry^ *L3/Lf (requires an L3 chassis, and an auxiliary technology) Aircraft *Fighters:Biplane 1 => Fiat CR20 2 => M.C202 Folgore 3-4 => M.C205 Veltro 5-6 *Bombers: Caproni Ca.5 1-2 => Caproni 135 3# => SM79 4-6 *Ground support: Breda Ba.65 3-6 Naval units *Capital ship: Littorio-class battleship - average hull strength and weak range, but highly powerful main guns and engine. Unlike many other capital ships, Littorio doesn't need any auxiliary technologies to be created. *Special: MAS - moves faster than Coast Guard, upgrades to E-boat later on if proper upgrades were researched. National bonuses Fascism: *Labour Movement is disabled *Starts with extra scout unit, two in revealed map games *Scout units upgrades for free, and use their special abilities faster *Receives a free Cruiser until the Synthetics Era whenever a dock is built *Gains 30+(26*science level) resources instead of 20 from Ruins Unit bonuses *Wide selection of "tankette"-type units. These and light tanks are created from the Armoury and not the Heavy Engineering Depot. *Special infantry units don't require military research but political upgrades to be obtained *Cheaper assault infantry *Assault guns are cheap and enjoy reduced Age requirements *Unique aircraft have lower attack, but faster upgrade time Category:Major powers